marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki
|tag1 = Control: Denial |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Villain of the Contest |tag4 = Asgardian |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Journey into Mystery #85 |armor = 4% |critical chance = 13% |critical damage = 154% |block proficiency = 48% |energy resistance = 25.75% |physical resistance = -12.875% |victory animation = Loki looks tough. |crystal = Redefined Crystal Visionary Crystal |ability1 = Buff Steal |ability2 = Curse |ability3 = Overpower |ability4 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1632 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 120 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Hulk |synbonus2 = Enemies |synpartner2 = Red Hulk |synbonus3 = Enemies |synpartner3 = Thor (Jane Foster) |synbonus4 = Family |synpartner4 = Thor |synbonus5 = Masterminds |synpartner5 = Magneto |synbonus6 = Masterminds |synpartner6 = Magneto (Marvel NOW!) |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes}} Loki is a Mystic Champion. Being a Mystic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Cosmic Champions, but is weak to Science Champions. Bio I know what they say. The son of a Frost Giant. They also called me the god of mischief, but that lacks a certain...imagination. Don't you think? Look at my adoptive family, my father Odin and my brother Thor are so dull, monotonous. Am I good? Evil? Noble? Nonsense. Call me not mischievous — I merely see the world not as it is, but how it could be. Call me a visionary. Call me Loki. Stats Abilities *'Basic Attacks:' While the opponent is Cursed, Loki has a 17.50% chance to Stun the opponent for 1 seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' While the opponent is Cursed, this attack deals guaranteed Critical Hits. Additionally, it has a 100% chance to reset the duration of Curse. Signature Ability Locked= *'Ascendant' **Perhaps the most powerful sorcerer in all Asgard, Loki passively generates additional Power over time while he has less than one Power Bar. |-|Unlocked= *'Ascendant' **Rising in power through sorcery and subterfuge, Loki generates 1 bar of power over seconds, as long as he is below one bar. Special Attacks *'Curse of Agony' **Loki slashes the opponent with his scepter, and then finishes them with a dark energy blast. ***Steals all of the opponent's Buffs. Stolen Buffs last for second(s). ***65% chance to reset the duration of Curse. *'Cryokinesis' **Loki taps into his Frost Giant lineage to overpower opponents with a surge of ice. ***If Loki has more Health points than his opponent, he has a chance of subtracting of their max Health instantly. ***This attack is Unblockable. *'Mayhem' **Loki manipulates the opponent into attacking his illusions until he is ready to deal the final blow. ***Loki Curses the opponent, dealing 113% of your Attack as Energy Damage and allowing him to steal any of the opponent's Buffs for seconds. Stolen Buffs last for 7 second(s). Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Opponents that heavily rely on Buffs (such as Ultron, Venom, or Thor) are going to get hard-countered by Loki. *Loki's resistance to Energy Attacks is pretty strong, making him a strong competitor when going against opponents that rely on it (such as Magneto or Doctor Strange). Weaknesses *Opponents that rely on pure attack stats and debuffs to deal damage (such as Hulk or Black Panther) are going to excel against Loki. He is weaker against physical attacks, despite still having a lot of health. Recommended Masteries *'Petrify' and Pacify: When going for his third Special Attack, Loki Curses the opponent and deals damage over time while also stealing their Buffs. When the opponent is Cursed, basic attacks have a chance to inflict Stun and heavy attacks renew the duration of the Curse. So, if you are skilled enough, you can keep the enemy cursed for the entire duration of the fight. *'Despair:' Curse is a Debuff. Grab this Mastery to crush opponents even more by reducing their Regeneration effects. *'Courage' and Greater Strength: Loki's second and third Special Attacks deal additional ability damage. Maximizing your attack is a clear and simple choice. Trivia *Cryokinesis is the ability to control ice. Loki, being a Frost Giant, has this ability. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Mystic